


Hugs

by Veedeen



Category: Bully scholarship
Genre: I can’t tag but okay, M/M, There’s mentions of Trent, UwU I’m a sucker for these two, but that won’t mean he won’t still beat anyone’s ass, hes an asshole but I’m a greater one, jimmy and Pete need to be a thing, jimmy is sensitive in my head canon uwu, jimmy is somewhat ooc in this, pete is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: They have a study session and it ends with A lot of confusion for jimmy.





	Hugs

“See in math they replace numbers with letters sometimes.” Petey explained.

“But why that makes no sense, just fucking put the number down and finish the equation.” Jimmy retorted.

Petey laughed “I don’t know jimmy, ask the Greece.” 

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, “Wasn’t it the Egyptians who ‘invented math’?” 

Petey stared at him, mouth agape. “You actually paid attention in history?” 

Jimmy glared at Petey. The two had a staring contest until Petey started giggling. 

“I pay attention when I want to. Thank you very much.” Jimmy defended. 

Petey laughed harder. Jimmy’s nose flared up. “Yo stop talking shit, I can learn when I want to.” 

“Sorry sorry, I’m just not used to you actually knowing some things.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You calling me dumb?” 

“No no, it’s just, agh never mind let’s finish this homework.” Petey rambled.

Jimmy was still glaring at Petey, sighing he glanced back at his homework. He had only one more question to answer and he was free from this hell called math homework. 

Petey was tutoring jimmy or more precisely he was helping him with his homework, as a gesture of course. Jimmy had gotten into a fight when Trent didn’t want to stop fucking with Petey’s lunch. When jimmy had wrote a random answer down, because in all gods honesty he was just done with it, Petey on the other hand had wrote an answer down that he was confident was right.

“Y’know, I’m surprised you did almost the whole page with me.” Petey said.

“Yeah well, I suck at math and I’m not letting an opportunity at raising my grade go to waste.” 

Petey chuckled.

Butterflies or an upset stomach which was most likely, but jimmy felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something that made his organs just shut down. He felt a tug at his mouth. 

“Let’s move on to English. Now it’s not really my strongest subjects but-“ 

“I’m pretty good at English, I’ll help you.” Jimmy cut in. 

Petey smiled, “Thanks, jimmy.” 

His throat felt like there was cotton inside, “no problem.” 

Petey leaned in to grab a pencil that was next to jimmy’s arm. Jimmy froze and tensed, his eyes following Petey’s movements, he bit his lip and blinked. He decided not to think about the feeling of wanting to throw up. 

They got to their English homework and finished rather quickly matter. Sometimes when jimmy would be explaining something to Petey if they got to close he would back away, or when their legs brushed together jimmy would tense up. 

Being around Petey made him feel weird. 

When it was time for the other to go back his dorm, he heard him take along drag of breath. “Homework is shit, isn’t it jimmy?”

Jimmy himself was leaned back into his chair, “Yeah there’s really no point in having homework it doesn’t teach us shit.” 

“Yeah I know but let’s not start ranting about it now, it’s almost time for me to be back at my dorm. I don’t want to get caught up with a prefect.” 

“Yeah yeah, ‘mr.I don’t want this on my record’.”

Petey playfully punched jimmy on the shoulder lightly. “Hey you should be kissing my ass for helping you get Trent off your back.” 

“Well I’m helping you with your homework, no?”

They both laughed, Petey got up to gather his things. Once he did that he shoved everything in his bag, slinging it over his shoulders he made his way to jimmy’s dorm door. 

Petey turned around “Hey jimmy?” 

Jimmy himself was laying on his bed as he put his homework in his bag already. “Yeah?” He mumbled. 

“Can you stand up for a minute?” 

He turned his head suspiciously, “why?” 

“Just please do it.” 

Jimmy sighed as he got up from his bed slightly Irritated that he couldn’t lay on it a while longer. He stood in front of Petey. 

Petey got closer to jimmy and he felt himself shuffle back a bit before he realized he felt something wrap around his torso. Another body was close to his. The other’s head was resting on his chest. Petey was hugging him. 

Having felt awkward jimmy wrapped copied what Petey had done with his arms pulling Petey closer. He wasn’t one for physical affection but he didn’t want Petey to feel awkward.

 

Jimmy wasn’t used to this, having another body close to his, he could feel the heat radiating off of Petey’s, he could feel the younger boy sigh deeply into his chest, he could smell him. Dewy leaves he smelled like.   
Soon after a couple minutes of this sweet embrace however jimmy began to feel uncomfortable, this was making him feel exposed. Petey was on his body, feeling him, breathing him. This made his face feel sweltering hot. 

He shifted but still holding Petey close, he felt the arms tighten around his waist and jimmy froze, having another this close to his made his mind fry, his heart was pounding and he didn’t dare move instead he reciprocated Petey’s movements and held him closer. 

He smelled good. Petey smelled so very good. Breathing in deeply and exhaling jimmy made a whine. This was new, this was foreign. He did not like what Petey making him feel. He couldn’t handle this, hands clutched Petey’s back and he breathed. 

Just as this started quickly, it ended quickly, the warmth was ripped away and replaced with the chilly room air. 

He smiled, “Thank you, jimmy. For being my friend.” 

And with that Petey had left, locking the door behind him. Leaving jimmy unconsciously sitting on his bed thinking about how Petey felt against his body, how he smelled. Why did he feel like that from a hug. His mind was a jumble but he had other problems to deal with as well. He looked down noticing he was excited, he cursed himself as he went to go grab a towel and some clothes to go shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 3 am take my work.


End file.
